


Sunset

by hikarizu



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarizu/pseuds/hikarizu
Summary: 「Thank you」
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes, please enjoy :)

The autumn wind blew, unveiled the bangs that covered his forehead and made his black hair flutter. He was standing on the rooftop of a fairly tall building, gazing beyond the horizon. His feet took a step forward until he was completely on the edge, then his eyes closed. Spread his hands out, he felt the wind that seemed to hug him from various directions.

He could just end it here. It's only a matter of time until everything is over.

"Adachi!"

A pair of hands embraced him, pulled him so that he fell on top of that person. Shortly after, he stood up and turned to stare at that man who looked out of breath.

"I'm sorry, Kurosawa. Are you okay?" He held out his hand.

"Please, don't do that ever again! You'll make me die young!" The older took his hand and hugged him again, burying his head in the younger's shoulders.

"Hmm ... we'll die young together then," bitter laugh trailed his words.

"No, Adachi! That's not what I ... I'm sorry, please don't say that."

"Just kidding, I really want to see that sunset," he sighed, "It might be the last time."

His small hands tightened their grips on the taller man's shirt.

"Adachi..."

"Kurosawa, I'm afraid."

_Afraid of falling asleep and never waking up again_

_Afraid of disappearing and being forgotten_

_Afraid that you'll end up leaving too_

_Just like them_

"It's okay, Adachi. I'm here," that man loosened his hug and caressed his cheeks gently, "I'm afraid too, you know?"

They stared at each other for some time, until the man in front of him break that moments, "Let's go back to your room?"

"The sun hadn't set completely," his eyes looked sadly at the orange glow that graced the twilight sky.

"Here," that strong hand led him to sit near the wall there.

They both sat silently. He got closer, pressed his body to him and leaned his head against the latter's firm shoulder. The red and yellow tinge on the west horizon began to turn violet until the sky was completely dark, only the moon and stars remained.

He still heard the man's soft voice who repeatedly said his name, before that pair of beautiful eyes closed completely, followed by a smile on his face.

_Thank you_

_For everything_

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought that Adachi is younger than Kurosawa...
> 
> and I'm sorry if it's OOC :(


End file.
